Podróż w Nieznane
by Lockthorn
Summary: Polak z wiedzą o MLP, ląduje w Equestrii. Rating może się zmienić w przyszłości z T M.


Sprawdzone przez Braila125

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"Miał to być zwyczajny dzień./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"No może nie tak zwyczajny. Wracałem właśnie z Wrocławia, a dokładniej z zakończonej obrony pracy inżynierskiej. Miałem na sobie mój garnitur i pasiasty/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" ciemnopomarańczowy krawat. No i jak zwykle krótko obcięte włosy. Byłem pogrążony w swoim własnym świecie, kiedy kątem oka zauważyłem jakieś dziwne błyski w powietrzu. Myślałem, że to refleksy słońca odbijające się od szyb pociągu, więc początkowo nie zwróciłem na nie uwagi. Jednak ich intensywność była zbyt duża, jak na czerwiec, więc odwróciłem się i już miałem powiedzieć szczeniakowi, by przestał przeszkadzać ludziom w pociągu swoją latarką lub inną błyskotką, kiedy stwierdziłem, że nie jestem w pociągu. Uświadomił mnie o tym bardzo bolesny kontakt z ziemią. Mając mroczki przed oczami i szum w głowie, próbowałem się rozejrzeć, ale widziałem tylko kolorowe plamy. Pomrugałem chwilę, a kiedy obraz się wyostrzył, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyłem. Nie byłem w przypadkowym miejscu, o nie. Jakimś dziwnym trafem trafiłem do Ponnyville z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, dodatkowo jeszcze w tym samym miejscu i czasie, gdzie nastąpiło powitanie Księżniczki Luny po uwolnieniu jej ze szponów jej własnego mrocznego wcielenia – Nightmare Moon. Byli tu wszyscy: Księżniczka Celestia i jej siostra Księżniczka Luna, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, no i oczywiście Twilight Sparckle oraz lokalni mieszkańcy. Rozejrzałem się powoli po tłumie i zrozumiałem, że wpadłem w niezłe guano. Kiedy podniosłem się z ziemi, wiele kucyków zrobiło naprawdę wielkie oczy, bo w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że pomimo tego, iż nie byłem jakimś gigantem w moim świecie, to tutaj dorównywałem Księżniczce Celestii wzrostem. Trio kucyków prowadzących kwiaciarnię, jak można było przewidzieć, zemdlało. Pozostałe coś zaczęły mówić, ale kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Wiedziałem, że i tak oczekiwałbym zbyt wiele od losu, gdybym ich rozumiał i rozmawiał w tym języku, to wiedziałem jakie przedsięwziąć kroki, zanim zrobi się nieprzyjemnie. Klasnąłem w dłonie, co przykuło ich uwagę i uciszyło. Wskazałem na Księżniczkę Celestię i gestem wskazałem by do mnie podeszła kiedy, kucnąłem. Księżniczka musiała znać ten gest, ponieważ schyliła się i powiedziała coś swojej uczennicy. Ta oczywiście, wraz z Księżniczką Luną i innymi Elementami, zaczęły protestować, lecz jeden ruch skrzydła wystarczył, by ich uspokoić./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"Kiedy podeszła do mnie, ja już kończyłem rysować graf prezentujący mój pomysł. Nachyliła się nad rysunkiem, ujrzała moją osobę i kucyka. Przy nich były chmurki reprezentujące mowę. W mojej były różne przypadkowe symbole, natomiast u kucyka seria linii i kropek. Dalej zobaczyła róg jednorożca lub alikorna skierowany w moją osobę dokonując magii. Ostatni rysunek był taki sam jak pierwszy, z tą różnicą, iż w mojej chmurce była seria linii i kropek tak jak u kucyka. Kiedy spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Wyprostowałem się i czekałem, a ona aktywowała zaklęcie. Po chwili otoczyła mnie jej złota aura, chwilowo skoncentrowała się na mojej szyi oraz uszach i zniknęła. Albo raczej wsiąkła. Postanowiłem przeprowadzić test mojego pomysłu:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Raz, dwa, raz, dwa próba dźwięku - powiedziałem głośno. Widząc jeszcze większy uśmiech u białego alikorna i zdziwieniu zebranego tłumu, skierowałem w jej stronę./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Dziękuję Ci, Solarna Damo, za odgadnięcie mojego pomysłu z rysunków, które naprędce narysowałem. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie w drodze nieprzyjemnych przeżyć wylądowałbym w lochach i to z jakiego powodu: bariery komunikacyjnej./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Kończąc, ukłonem w jej stronę. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego zwróciłem się do Księżniczki Celesti tak, a nie inaczej. Powód bardzo prosty: gdybym zwrócił bym się do niej jej tytułem i imieniem, spowodowało by to lawinę niebezpiecznych pytań które niewątpliwie doprowadziły do mojej znajomości ich świata. Widząc zagrożenie, spowodowane moją wiedzą o miejscach, osobach i przedmiotach, Księżniczka Celestia, dla bezpieczeństwa swoich poddanych, wolałaby mnie widzieć zamkniętego w bezpiecznej lokalizacji, z której nie mógłbym się z nikim skontaktować. A wracając do naszego alikorna:/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Cieszę się, że nie zwątpiłeś w moją inteligencję i najlepiej w obecności moich poddanych zwracaj się do mnie 'Księżno Celestio' albo 'wasza Wysokość'. Ale chciałabym wiedzieć z kim i czym mam do czynienia./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Przedstawię się oczywiście, ale może bliżej tłumu? Nie chciałbym dwa razy powtarzać tego samego./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I tymi słowami skierowaliśmy się w stronę kucyków, które /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"nas oczekiwały/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"Kiedy w tej chwili obserwowałem ich twarze, widziałem w nich jakieś resztki strachu, ale też i przezwyciężającej go ciekawości. Nie każąc im dłużej czekać, przedstawiłem się./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"- Witajcie, jestem Radosław Błes, jestem przedstawicielem gatunku Homo Sapiens, inaczej: człowiek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I w tej chwili usłyszałem podekscytowany pisk ze strony tłumu, który szybko ucichł. Wiedziałem do kogo należał głos i już tylko mogłem odliczać czas do nieuchronnego spotkania./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Z bliżej mi nieznanych przyczyn, wylądowałem w tym jakże osobliwym świecie, ale mam nadzieję że pozwolicie mi się zaklimatyzować. Wyprzedzając ewentualne pytania, powiem że jestem wszystkożerny podobnie jak niedźwiedź, ale nie z takim samym apetytem, jem odpowiednio mniej oczywiście - zapewniłem swoich słuchaczy, a Twilight, jak było do przewidzenia, robiła intensywne notatki. Wszyscy jednak troszeczkę się spięli na wieść o moich zwyczajach żywieniowych, więc dodałem./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"-W mojej kulturze, jak i w większości kultur w moim świecie, spożywanie mięsa kucyka lub koniny jest szczególnie zabronione. Pomimo iż nie są tak inteligentne jak wy, to jednak darzymy je takim szacunkiem, by miały jak najlepszy żywot./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Po tych słowach, napięcie będące w powietrzu wyraźnie się ulotniło. Widząc ulgę w ich oczach, kontynuowałem. „/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Pewnie macie pytania odnośnie niektórych spraw, na przykład dlaczego noszę ubranie? Otóż mój gatunek, a przynajmniej dalecy przodkowie, posiadali futro. Lecz w wyniku splotu efektów klimatycznych i doboru naturalnego, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"mieli /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"coraz mniej owłosienia na ciele, co ostatecznie wymusiło konieczność zapewnienia wierzchniego okrycia. Początkowo w większości przypadków skupiano się na funkcjonalności, by z biegiem wieków dodać aspekt estetyczny./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Zauważyłem jak mój wywód doprowadził do uśpienia Rainbow Dash i do podsycenia ciekawości Rarity, niemal widziałem w jej oczach ten „błysk". By podsycić atmosferę, zmieniłem błyskawicznie temat rozmowy na taki, jaki i tak pewnie by wypłynął, wcześniej czy później. Prawdopodobnie ten moment zdefiniował późniejszy mój pobyt i miał mnie wielokrotnie gryźć w tyłek w przyszłości./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Mój gatunek nie należy do, jakby to określić... spokojnych. Niemal od naszych początków, byliśmy na łasce żywiołów i dzikiej przyrody. Nie posiadając szponów, zębów lub pancerzy, zaczęliśmy wykorzystywać nasz największy atut – umysł. Dzięki temu mogliśmy coraz lepiej bronić się przed drapieżnikami i siłami natury przy pomocy narzędzi, lecz spowodowało to, że zaczęliśmy wykorzystywać je przeciwko sobie./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Po tych słowach, na wielu twarzach odmalował się strach, jednak alikorny miały zupełnie inny wyraz twarzy: księżniczki Celestii wielkiego zastanowienia, a księżniczki Luny ciekawości i obie wyraźnie skupiły się na mojej osobie./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- W moim świecie nie posiadamy nikogo w postaci Księżniczki Celestii czy Luny, kto mógłby nas poprowadzić ku harmonii, dlatego też nieodzownie myśl naukowa często wykorzystywana była, jest i będzie, do celów militarnych. Nie myślcie sobie, że cały czas trwają konflikty, to nie tak - powiedziałem na widok wyrazu twarzy jaki miały niektóre kucyki./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" - /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"W historii mojego gatunku, można zauważyć wiele okresów/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" w których panował „złoty wiek", ale zawsze, kiedy jakiś naród wchodził w ten okres, pojawiał się inny, który w wyniku zawiści dążył do splądrowania i zniszczenia. Dlatego też mój gatunek zawdzięcza swój rozwój wojnom, pomimo/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" jak wielu chciałoby zaprzeczyć, nawet ja, to nie zmieni faktu, iż dzięki nim osiągnęliśmy tak wiele./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Po mojej przemowie zauważyłem w wielu oczach zrozumienie, szczególnie silne biło ze strony alikornów. Pragnąc rozwiać gęstą atmosferę, jaka się zrodziła z mojej winy, zrobiłem jedyną rozsądną rzecz w danym momencie./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Wiecie co? Od tej całej gatki zrobiłem się zdołowany - I wtedy uśmiechnąłem się bardzo szeroko i krzyknąłem. - CZAS NA IMPREZĘ!/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"I po tych słowach, atmosfera widocznie się rozluźniła i mogłem na żywo zobaczyć imprezę w wykonaniu Pinke Pie. Wiele kucyków świetnie się bawiło, inne natomiast zajęły się bufetem, a jeszcze inni rozmawiali o aktualnych wydarzeniach. Moja osoba natomiast zajęła bardziej odosobnione miejsce, z którego mogłem obserwować wszystkich. Nie żebym nie chciał uczestniczyć, tylko mój strój za bardzo się nie nadawał i trochę było by dziwne gdybym zaczął tańczyć. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach o nadchodzącej przyszłości, sącząc poncz zauważyłem, jak Księżniczka Celestia zbliżyła się do mnie i, przywołując za pomocą magii siedzisko, usiadła obok./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"- Trzeba pomyśleć o miejscu twojego pobytu. I zastanawiałam się, czy nie zechciałbyś zatrzymać się u mojej uczennicy, Twilight Sparkle, w jej bibliotece. Jeśli nie, to zawszę mogę zorganizować miejsce dla ciebie u jednego z moich poddanych, nawet w naszej stolicy Canterlocie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"- Wasza wysokość, raczej zostanę tutaj z twoją uczennicą. Z mojego krótkiego skąd inąd pobytu tutaj, stwierdzam, iż ta mieścina posiada unikalny czar. A poza tym, jeśli tutejsi mieszkańcy się do mnie przekonają, to myślę że wszędzie sobie poradzę./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"A w głowie miałem "Wolę pozostać w oku cyklonu czystego chaosu, jaki nieraz tutaj panuje, mając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"- Skoro tak zdecydowałeś, nie będę do niczego Cię zmuszać. Niestety, chciałabym jeszcze tutaj zostać, ale muszę wrócić z moją siostrą do pałacu i pomóc jej zaklimatyzować się w nowych reali/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"ach/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I z tymi słowami podeszła do swojej siostry i obie odleciały w karocy, która przybyła w trakcie imprezy./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Po jakimś czasie od odejścia Sióstr/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" przyjęcie skończyło się i wszyscy się rozeszli. Pinkie zapewniła, że nie potrzebuje pomocy w sprzątaniu i dołączy do nas później. Natomiast ja, reszta Elementów oraz Spike/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" skierowaliśmy się w stronę biblioteki, gdzie mogłem poznać ich lepiej. Kiedy wszyscy zebraliśmy się w bibliotece. Spike zamykał drzwi, kiedy został wystrzelony w kierunku regału z książkami w wyniku działania Pinkie Pie, która galopem dołączyła do nas./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"Widząc zgromadzony tłumek, rozejrzałem się i widziałem dokładnie takie samo wnętrze, jakie było zaprezentowane w serialu. Wielu pewnie oddałoby bardzo dużo, by znaleźć się na moim miejscu i pewnie bym dalej trwał w zawieszeniu, gdyby nie wyrwało mnie z niego chrząknięcie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"- Wiem, że się przedstawiłeś wszystkim tam na placu, ale zapewne chciałbyś wiedzieć, kim my jesteśmy, więc zaprezentuje tutaj obecnych…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.4px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Twilight przedstawiła wszystkich przebywających w pomieszczeniu i powiedziała, czym się zajmują w Ponyville. Kiedy podałem dłoń Applejack, myślałem, że ramie wypadnie z barku, taki miała silny uścisk… kopyta? Nie wiem jak to miało działać, ale pewnie tutaj ma jakiś sens. Rainbow Dash powitałem żółwikiem i w lot pojęła mój gest, chociaż wyraźnie zaznaczyła uniwersalnym gestem „mam Cię na oku". Z Fluttershy starałem się obchodzić jak z delikatnym i płochliwym motylem, co zwiększyło poziom jej zaufania względem mojej osoby. Pinkie Pie – można spróbować napisać pracę doktorską na jej temat, a i tak gatunek ludzki prędzej odkryje sens życia lub znaczenie liczby 44, które na marginesie Pinkie mi wyjaśniła ale nie mogłem jej zrozumieć, tak szybko gadała. Przy Rarity, prócz dworskich manier, które przyjęła z delikatnym, prawie niezauważalnym różem na policzkach, zamówienie na ubrania i buty/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;" kiedy wyjaśniłem, że mój strój nie nadaje się do codziennego użytkowania. Powiedzieć, że była zachwycona, byłoby piramidalnym niedopowiedzeniem. Musiałem ją przymusić, by złożyła obietnice, którą zagwarantowałaby, że utrzyma ubrania w stylu minimalistycznym i w kolorach, które sam wybiorę. Po próbach wymigania się, złożyła, bardzo niechętnie, obietnicę Pinkie Pie. Natomiast jedyny smok w Ponyville okazał się całkiem spoko i już wiedziałem, jak go ukształtować, by był smokiem, który mógłby na siebie spojrzeć z dumą. Sama Twilight okazała się bardzo dociekliwą osobą, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Opowiedziałem jej wiele rzeczy na temat ludzkości i naszej historii, co jeszcze bardziej podsycało jej ciekawość, aniżeli zaspokajało. Musiałem ją powstrzymać przed podjęciem kroków, których mogłaby później żałować, a które raczej nie byłyby zdrowe dla mojego ciała. Tak wszystkie rozmowy przeciągnęły się do wieczora i każda z klaczy wróciła do własnego M4. Twilight powiedziała mi, że materac, na którym mógłbym początkowo spać, znajduje się w piwnicy, a konkretne posłanie będzie przygotowane w późniejszym terminie. Niewiele myśląc, zdjąłem niepotrzebne ubranie, pozostając w podkoszulce i bieliźnie. Okrywając się pożyczonym kocem zastanawiałem się, jaka przyszłość mnie czeka w tym nowym świecie./span/p


End file.
